FLCL: Alt
Not to be confused with FLCL Alternative. FLCL: Alt (currently airing in the United States as FLCL: Alternate Story) is a Canadian/Japanese animated television series serving as an alternate story to FLCL. The anime is shown on YTV Family (as part of Toonami) in Canada and Nicktoons Family (initially as part of AnimeNight and later on as part of Saturday Night Toons) in the United States, though has yet to find other broadcasters internationally. The anime was commissioned by YTV Family and produced by Production I.G and DHX Media. As neither YTV Family nor Production I.G confirmed a second season, as well as Nicktoons Family increasingly moving its adult-oriented fare to Aura, the final episode aired on April 21st, 2018; reruns have since appeared on SurgeAnime TOO in the United States. In April 2018, YTV Family stated that the title is not a shortened name for FLCL Alternative, but rather a reference to their alternate story to the original anime. Regardless, the SurgeAnime Network airings rename the anime FLCL: Alternate Story. The opening theme is "Little Busters" by The Pillows. Characters Main article: List of FLCL characters Plot The story is modeled after, and is an alternate version of, the original FLCL anime series. Episodes #Along Came a Vespa Scooter (10/1/17 (US), 10/7/17 (Canada)): Naota thinks that his life is ordinary until Haruko comes along and gives him a N.O. portal in his head. #Alien Investigation (10/7/17 (US), 10/14/17 (Canada)): Amarao commences the investigation of Haruko, who he thinks is trying to destroy the city. #Easily Mistaken (10/14/17 (US), 10/21/17 (Canada)): When Haruko reveals that she doesn't actually want to destroy the city, Amarao decides to keep an eye on her, asking her if he could go with them. #Naota's Dilemma (10/21/17 (US), 10/28/17 (Canada)): When a robot suddenly comes out of Naota's head, he begins to wonder if he can summon them at will. #Haruko's Secret (10/28/17 (US), 11/4/17 (Canada)): Haruko reveals that she can turn into any form she wants, any time. Meanwhile, Amarao tries to get Haruko to shapeshift so he can have proof that she is an alien. Note: Haruko doesn't actually shapeshift in the episode, though her ability would be used in several episodes since February 2018. #Naota and the Key (11/4/17 (US), 11/11/17 (Canada)): Naota discovers a small key that came from the N.O. portal from his head. Amarao reveals to Naota that the machines coming from his head are from Medical Mechanica. Note: The title is a reference to the Flash game Me and the Key. #Twenty-Two Minutes of Weird (11/11/17 (US), 11/18/17 (Canada)): Naota and Haruko are shocked to learn that they have to host a television series specializing in cringe comedy. #Haruko's Basketball (11/18/17 (US), 11/25/17 (Canada)): Haruko gets a job playing basketball. Meanwhile, Naota and Amarao try to fend off against Atomsk. Note: The title is a reference to Kuroko no Basket. #The Battle Against Atomsk: The First (11/25/17 (US), 12/30/17 (Canada)): As Naota and Amarao continue to face off against Atomsk, Haruko tries to absorb his power, but fails to do so. Note: In Canada, the episode was the last one to premiere in 2017. #Reformation! Battle Strategy (12/30/17 (US), 1/5/18 (Canada)): Naota and Amarao try to organize a battle strategy for the next time they battle Atomsk. Meanwhile, Haruko tries to fix her Vespa, but to no avail. Note: In the United States, the episode was the last episode to premiere in 2017, while in Canada, the episode was the first to premiere in 2018. #A Robot Companion? (1/6/18 (US), 1/12/18 (Canada)): Another robot comes out of Naota's head, named Canti. Meanwhile, Haruko tries to get Canti to work. Note: In the United States, the episode is the first episode to premiere in 2018. #Haruko's Next Secret (1/13/18 (US), 1/19/18 (Canada)): Haruko reveals that she can use her bass guitar as a shield against otherwise-fatal blows. Meanwhile, Amarao tries to persuade Haruko with a Flying V to shapeshift, believing that if what she said was true, then she would be an alien. #Naota's Secret (1/20/18 (US), 1/26/18 (Canada)): Naota confesses to Haruko that he has feelings for her. Meanwhile, Amarao talks to Kitsurubami and tells her to start the investigation. #Above and Beyond, part 1 (1/27/18 (US), 2/3/18 (Canada)): Naota, Haruko, and Amarao are taken to outer space against their will. #Above and Beyond, part 2 (2/3/18 (US), 2/10/18 (Canada)): Upon ending up at Jewel Land to refuel, Haruko's Vespa breaks down, forcing her to repair it once again. Meanwhile, Amarao investigates the Jewelpets' mysterious origin. #Above and Beyond, part 3 (2/10/18 (US), 2/17/18 (Canada)): Haruko, upon spending a day with Ruby, takes on the appearance of Ruby upon returning to Naota. Meanwhile, Amarao calls Haruko out for being an alien. Note: After this episode, the series would temporarily go on a hiatus mainly due to Production I.G not finishing the animation for the finale as well as Nickelodeon Family Networks, USA holding a March marathon across all NickFamily-branded networks in the United States. This is also the final episode to air in Canada a week after the US run, as the remaining episodes would air on a same-day basis. #The Climax, part 1 (4/7/18): Naota is suddenly pulled into a climax involving Haruko and Medical Mechanica. #The Climax, part 2 (4/14/18): As the climax continues, Amarao gets word that Haruko may pull some surprises that benefit Medical Mechanica. #The Climax, part 3 (4/21/18): After the climax concludes, Haruko tries to convince Naoto to go with her, only to be ignored until the final scene. Broadcasting The anime has been licensed to YTV Family for its Toonami block in Canada and Nicktoons Family in the United States. Reruns currently air on SurgeAnime Extra and NFGaming (which rename the anime FLCL: Alternate Story) in the United States and on Toonami Channel in Canada. The anime was licensed to Gorgetoons for the Hungarian market, but hasn't yet aired in the region. The anime premiered in English on Aura in Germany on April 14th, 2018. It is also being streamed in Japanese audio with English subtitles on Aura Japan's website, despite not airing on the linear network; the anime's Japanese television premiere was on April 28th, 2018 on TV Akihabara. The English dub is currently being streamed with Welsh subtitles on Disney XD's website, with a TV premiere being scheduled for April 15th, 2018. Home media On September 10th, 2018, Funimation released the entire series on DVD and Blu-ray in Regions 1 and A respectively. Trivia *This is the second Curiousgorge66 Studios-distributed series to be animated at Production I.G (after the first three seasons of College Days). Category:Anime Category:Nickelodeon Family Category:Nicktoons Family Category:AnimeNight Category:Saturday Night Toons